


She...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written from a prompt.





	She...

She didn’t mean to kiss her. But it happened. Somehow it was easier to just go with it. To just let it happen. She didn’t know what sparked it, but it had felt so right. Somehow, someway, they needed to be able to get past what they were feeling and just talk. 

The kiss had broken them both free. Not that either of them could, or would, admit it. Not now, not here... maybe when everything else had blown over and the tabloids stopped telling them they hated each other. Maybe then they would be free to love, honestly and openly.


End file.
